The third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey 1988-1994 (NHANES III) is a cross-sectional sample of the civilian, non- institutionalized U.S. population. The survey is currently being analyzed to estimate the prevalence of allergenic respiratory diseases (asthma and allergic rhinitis) and prevalence of skin test reactivity to FDA licensed allergens in the U.S. population.